Dogs Can Be Graceful Too
by Katiechu
Summary: Neji and Kiba could be considered complete opposites. Though opposites do attract, don't they? Both boys are on the student council and simply can't stand each other! Though that doesn't stop their attraction to each other; If anything it intensifies it. Later rated M. Kiba x Neji. Light Sasu x Naru.
1. He's on the student council!

**Dogs Can Be Graceful Too**

**Chapter 1- He's On The Student Council?!**

* * *

><p>"Argh, you cheat!" The blonde boy shouted, throwing his head back in exasperation while his hands took to scratching his scalp in annoyance.<p>

"As If I would need to cheat to beat the likes of you." A brunette boy snorted in response, popping yet another quarter from his pocket and into the blinking machine.

_'How annoying.'_ The teen sighed as he took another sip of his hot tea, the hint of lemon biting his senses lightly.

It was fairly rare that Neji found himself with time to spare, he now regretted spending his down time at this low life cafe surrounded by his pitiful peers. The smell of teenage hormones clung heavily in the air as he watched various 'hookups' take place.

The raven haired man could not understand it at all. Sure he had fantasized about picking up a fuck boy, though that was one hell of a way to lose ones virginity. Not to mention picking up a boy would stir up quite a bit of gossip back at school, attention that he certainly didn't want or need.

His light blue eyes ran up the body of the blonde that had shouted, sufficiently looking over every cluster of muscles he could manage. If he remember correctly the boy was the basketball team co-captain, or perhaps he was only a player. He couldn't quite remember, though he could remember hearing his voice at pep rallies.

Deeming him only sort of to his liking his eyes then drifted over to the boy next to him, who was grinning widely as he twisted knobs and slammed buttons on the arcade machine. The boys front canines were prominent and sharp, making Neji's neck itch as he thought about how they might feel digging into his throat. The buttons on his shirt were mismatched, an obvious slapdash job done after waking up late for class. Through the peeks of the fabric he could see bits of tanned flesh, followed by long slender legs and a small ass that sat prominent in his fitted pants.

"Back to checking out guys, huh?" The voice rang next to him, causing him to shake his head as he looked up to the new arrival. TenTen slipped next to him in the booth, bringing her hands up to rest on her chin. "It's pretty rare to see you out. You're looking at Kiba, right?"

Neji took in a deep breath as he again sipped his tea, cursing her and her intrusive ways. TenTen had been his 'friend', he guessed, since middle school and was the only person trusted with his secret. If it even was a secret, it was moreso unspoken. He had never acted interested in girls, in the same sense never guys either.

TenTen had just so happened to be there when he had his first and only 'soul searching' break down, or so he would call it, so she now was the only other person walking around carrying the truth of his nature. She had kept quiet, probably thinking of herself as special for several different reasons. Now however it was impossible to shake her, though he wouldn't admit that he didn't mind.

"Are you even trying NaruTard?" The brunette bellowed, throwing his hands to his hips in victory while the blonde blushed in defeat.

"As if I'm looking at that fool." The teen answered, slipping his eyes over to look at his now booth mate. TenTen sat with both hands propped under her chin as she so often did, blatantly staring Kiba down as him and the other boy went in for another round.

She would have been a perfect mate, Neji had often thought. Smart, beautiful, sophisticated family. His own family held a high regard for name, he was quite sure they rather he be gay with a boy of high name than straight with a common girl. Not as if they knew he was gay. They knew nothing of him at all, their only concern was that he held their name high and remained more than perfect in school.

"If you think every guy is a moron-" TenTen cut her self short as she looked back to the two boys as they got into a playful fist fight. "You're probably right. Still, it's not as if his body is taken away from because he's stupid."

Neji breathed in the stale scent of the cafe as he watched the boy named Kiba pull the other into a noogie, the other boy protested loudly with a large grin on his face.

"Well you're going to have to talk to him soon. He's on the student council for sports starting next week." The girl mentioned lightly, shifting her hands to only lean her cheek against one.

In a rare moment Neji almost chocked on his tea, looking over to her in surprise as he caught his breath.

"He's captain of the Track Team. You voted for him too, remember? Student council President." The girl pursed her lips as he looked back to her, her brown eyes locking onto his light blue eyes.

Neji thought back to the voting that had taken place the week before. To pick a person he had simply looked over their files, it became very obvious quickly that none of the captains held high GPAs. Of course, not including Uchiha Sasuke, who was already on the council and captain on his own team. How he juggled both Neji would never know. If he had it his way he would just assign Sasuke to the Sports Organizer spot and find a new Vice President but he knew that would cause more stipulation than it was worth.

If he remembered correctly he had asked Lee who it was he was voting for, who had then given him a speech about 'Picking the person who emanated the most youth!' or something along the lines. Only half listening he had scribbled whatever name it was Lee had written on his ballet and tossed it into the pile, really having no care over the sports and their organization.

The raven haired man let out the breath he had been holding as he sat back in the booth and again rolled his eyes over the brunette boy. At least being able to look at him during meetings wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Student Council Dog

**Dogs Can Be Graceful Too**

**Chapter 2- Student Council Dog**

* * *

><p>Kiba wrinkled his nose as he looked at the thick stack of paper in front of him. Honestly he had only applied to piss off Naruto, knowing full well he was out for the Student Council spot to rise up to his own team Captain. It seemed recently everything Naruto did was to try to get at Sasuke Uchiha, acts that both amused and irritated the brunette.<p>

"Ahhhh, It wasn't worth it." The teen breathed as he balanced himself back in his chair, closing his eyes as he tried to will their choice to change. He was already barely hanging on it his classes, it wasn't as if he needed to bare this as well. He had brought it on himself, he supposed.

If damn Uchiha wasn't the Vice President and Basketball captain he could take the place. Uchiha certainly could handle both positions, with ease even. Kiba had never seen the other boy break a sweat, even after long games or during finals week.

The man grumbled as he started to leaf through the paper work, his displeasure growing with each thin page.

#

"Alright, I'll begin today's meeting." Neji announced loudly, sitting down carefully so that his long hair didn't knot up behind him. "To start our business I would like to introduce our newest Council Member- Kiba Inuzuka."

All eyes turned to the mentioned teen, making him shift uncomfortably from where he was standing. The room seemed to grow smaller as he tried to shrug off the gazes of others.

"Hey.."He mumbled out, looking away from everyone sitting at the table to glace over the various posters and certifications on the wall.

"He will be in charge of after school sports related activities. Planning and scheduling will be handled by him, and of course he is also Captain of the Track team." Neji shifted in his seat and placed both of his elbows onto the table. "Now, to begin our regular business.."

Kiba zoned out after that. Taking what he guessed was his seat, he watched as the group talked. The boy really wasn't familiar with anyone in the room. A girl named TenTen who held title of Treasurer sat in front of him and kept passing him glances, checking him out he was sure.

He always had been popular with the ladies. Though, they hadn't been popular with him. Since he was about nine he had known he was attracted to men and men alone. Something about their smell and rawness got him going, the thought of their sweat and adrenaline alone could get him off.

His black eyes began tracing over the other members. He jumped lightly when his eyes met an equally dark pair. Uchiha Sasuke. He had no real grudge against the boy, that was the job of his 'best' friend Naruto. Still, he had always found him sort of off putting. He was too perfect.

After several seconds of uncomfortable eye contact the other boy finally unlocked their eyes, something that Kiba hadn't realized he hadn't been able to do. The brunette sighed lowly and took in a deep breath, noting to not look that way again.

His eyes instead drifted to the boy next to him, a guy named Shino. Oddly enough he was Relations Director, though he had never seen him speak a day in his life and he had known of him since middle school. He wore a thick black muffler that covered most of his face and was fiddling with something under the table.

Kiba realized he had never seen the other half of his face, let alone hear him speak.

Being the stupidly curious creature that he was, the brunette leaned back in his chair to see what is was the other was playing with. It was...

"A bug?!" Kiba voiced loudly, cutting Neji off as he jumped from his seat, pointing to the other boy. "This dude has a bug!"

"And? As I was saying-" The meeting resumed, no one had any reaction and the other boy just kept silently playing with what ever large black bug he had twiddling in his hands.

Kiba grabbed his chair and scooted it the opposite direction of the bug boy, his lips twitching up as he thought about what the boy had under the table. Queezily sitting down the boy still kept his peripherals to ensure the other bug didn't suddenly fly out and go out for blood. What a weirdo.

The boy that was now across from him was gazing out the window, his eyes fixated on the rolling clouds. He was Recording Secretary, so basically just an over glorified stop watch. The teen wondered honestly if the dude even knew where he was, let alone what time it was. He was seriously zoned out. His uniform was hardly up to code, it was even lower on the standards than Kibas own uniform. Not a single button was done and the shirt itself was lazily washed, prominent wrinkles wrapped all around.

The boy next to him was the exact opposite. Sitting to full attention Kiba could not clock a single thing wrong with his uniform. He would have been kind of cute if it wasn't for his over bushy eyebrows and weird bowl cut. The boy was paying close attention to any and every word the President rattled off, oftenly responding with 'Yes!' and 'Sir!'. In front of him sat the title 'Parliamentarian' which honestly the teen had no idea even was.

The brunette suddenly realized he was now sitting extremely close to a pale boy, who bore a Historian title in front of his crossed arms. The boy had eyes the color of coal and a face comparable to snow. His hair was a deep brown that reminded Kiba of his dogs dark patches, a kind of deep and muddy brown that somehow still seemed light.

Suddenly, the boys dark eyes turned to h and looked at him in curiosity, unblinking as he scanned over his face.

"You smell like a dog." The boy announced suddenly, forming a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kiba immediately, for the second time this session, jumped from his chair.

"Wanna say that again?!" He demanded, the other smiling even wider.

"I said you smell like a dog. More specifically like dog shit." The boy answered cheerily, propping his chin on one of his hands.

The brunette shook in anger, tightening his fists at his side as he considered punching the boy.

"Mr. Inuzuka! Please settle down and leave Sai alone." The Presidents voice scolded him.

"What?! He started it!" Kiba replied loudly, pointing to the still smiling boy as he met eyes with the council president.

Sharp blue eyes pierced his, if they could even be called blue. They were so light he could swear the boy didn't even have an iris, only small black pupils.

"It is your first day on this council and already you have started more disputes than we have had all year!" Neji's voiced boomed, as he stood his loose braid came unraveled behind him. "Lee! Please take him to my office. I will meet him there once this meeting is adjured."

"Yes, Mr. Hyuga Sir!" The bushy eyebrow boy immediately stood up and saluted, quickly marching around the table to the boy he was to lead.

Kiba twitched his lip up in irritation but gave no further argument. Mumbling a few choice word she turned on his heel and exited before the other boy, quite loudly, into the office hall.

Damn, this was going to be a long year.


End file.
